The Lone Thanking Rainbow
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: The title suck, I know! But here's the summary! It's Thanksgiving, Rainbow thinks she has nothing to be thankful for, but when two mysterious stallions are in her house she realizes she should be thankful for tons of things, even if her family is gone. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Strange Stallions

The Lone Thanking Rainbow chapter one: New ponies!?

Rainbow's P.O.V

What should I be thankful for? I thought. What do I have to be thankful for? Life has only been cruel to me, with a few happinesses flung in it. Life had destroyed my family, life took them away from me. So what do I have to be thankful for? Let me explain clearly. It's Thanksgiving and really I shouldn't even thank anything except for the fact that I'm alive and I have best friends that love me for who I am, but anything else? Not gonna thank anything else. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Rarity had said my name, until she went over and put a hoof to my shoulder. "Rainbow Dash, darling, are you alright? You look disturbed, " Rarity said, concerned. I put on a fake smile for my friend. "Oh yeah I'm fine, Rares," I said, casually. "No sweat, juest bad memories."

"What kind of bad memories, darling?" Rarity asked. "It's nothin'," Rainbow waved it off. "Oh but you looked so . . . So sad," Rarity said. "I wasn't sad," I insisted. "It is clear you were crying lately," Rarity said. "Wh-what? I-i don't cry, I'm the awesome Rainbow Dash," I denied. "Well okay, but you can talk to any of us, you know that you can tell us anything, we're you're friends," Rarity said. I wanted to cry, but I tried to stay strong. "Uh . . . Yeah, well bye!" I said and flew towards my house, quickly. I landed in my yard and saw that a window was broken open, like it had been smashed to peices. I walked into my house to see a stallion and a colt lieing on the floor. The stallion had a rainbow mane and tail, styled like lightning, he also had a light blue coat, like mine, wings, magenta eyes, and, strangely, my cutiemark. My cutiemark! The colt had orange fur and little wings, a purple mane and tail, messy style, and purple eyes. "Ugh that was one tough teleportation spell Dusk did!" The stallion groaned. He sounded a little like me! "Yeah," his companion agreed. What?! That's not possible! How can he sound a little like Scootaloo?! "Uh you okay?" I asked them. The stallion looked up. "What are you doing in my house?!" The stallion asked. "This is my house," I complained. "Anyways, dude, what's your name?"

"My name's Rainbow Blitz, the fastest pegasus in Equestria! Future Wonderbolt!" This Rainbow Blitz stole my line! "I'm sorry, Blitz but that's my line!" I said. "Fine what's your name?" Blitz snarled. "Rainbow Dash! The fastest _thing _in Equestria! Future Wonderbolt!" I said. I was angry, how could this guy steal my title?! "Maybe this is an alternate deminsion," The colt suggested. "That's crazy Scooter Roll! There's no such thing," Blitz said. "It was just a suggestion, " Scooter Roll said. "Wait maybe the kids, right, I mean look at us, we're practically twins," I pointed out. Blitz look at me and then himself. "You're right!" Blitz exclaimed. "But how do we know it's not just a coincidence?"

"I know the perfect pony to clarify that!" I exclaimed.

*Twilight's castle*

"So an alternate deminsion?" Twilight asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out, Twilight!" I said. "Well it's obvious, they are from an alternate deminsion! He looks just like you and has a smililar name," Twilight indicaded Blitz and me. Twilight pointed at Scooter Roll. "He looks like Scootalo and has a similar name!"

"You make a good point," I said. "Heh, you sould just like Dusk Shine, Twilight!" Blitz laughed. "He is a prince?" Twilight guessed. "Yep." Blitz said. "He teloported me and Scooter Roll here!"

"I was about to have Scootaloo and Rainbow help me with a transportation spell!" Twilight exclaimed. "Show me the book!" Scooter Roll squeaked. Twilight pulled out a blue book. Scooter Roll looked at it. "This is the same book Dusk Shine used!" He declared. "Don't do the spell!"

"Yes that would be smart since it's the spell that sent you here!" Twilight exclaimed. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked. "Rainbow Blitz and Scooter Roll will have to stay with you, unless Scooter wants to stay with Scootaloo," Twilight said. "It's obvious isn't it? I'm gonna stay with this Scootaloo, because if she's basically me, then I know how to get there!" Scooter Roll exclaimed. Twilight gaped. "That was brilliant!" Twilight said. I nodded. "So you're stayin with me!" I said to Blitz. He nodded. "Well let's go home then!" I said, flying towards my house. "Oh is that a challenge?!" He asked. I smirked. "Try and catch me!" I said. We raced off into the sunrise.


	2. Flashbacks!

Chapter Two: Flashback!

*nighttime*

Rainbow Biltz's P.O.V

Rainbow Dash had let me use her bed while she slept on the couch. I didn't really argue, either. I went downstairs to get some water when I heard very quiet sobs coming from the living room. I walked in there and I saw Dash crying over a picture of what must've been her family, I couldn't see it very well. I went over to her and put my hoof on her shoulder. "Hey you alright?" Blitz asked. Dash quickly wiped her eyes. "Y-yep, everything's fine," Dash responded quickly. "Dash I know you're not fine. What's up?" Blitz asked again. "Well . . . . A couple years ago my family died to the Feather Flu," Dash's voice cracked. "W-we were just too far away from any hospitals."

~flashback~

No one's P.O.V

The Dash family was all stranded on an island because their boat got out of control and got stranded on an island. Dash's family had the Feather Flu and were too weak to fly and Dash definitely couldn't carry them all back, she was too young. Her Mother feared that Dash would get it too, so she tried to make her daughter leave. "Dashie please . . *cough* *cough* . . You have to leave! I don't want you to get sick too, you're sister is already dying!" Dash's Mom coughed harshly. "Please!"

"But Mamma what about you?" Dash asked, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry about us, Dashie, we'll be fine," Dash's Mom lied with another cough. "N-no you won't," Dash sobbed. "You'll die!"

"Dashie, listen to me we'll always be with you, in your heart you just have to leave!" Dash's Mom coughed. Dash's Dad came forward with a grim expression on his face. "S-she died . . . ," Dash's Dad said sadly with a cough of his own. Dash's Mom started to cry. "This is why you have to leave, Dashie. Be strong for me!"

"But Mamma I don't want to!" Dash cried. Then a mist seemed to form in the corner of her eyes. She looked over and saw two transparent figures. One was an alicorn that kinda looked like me and the other one was my sister. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I'll keep them safe for you," the alicorn said. "She's right, Dashie!" Dash's sister squeaked. "We'll be fine, we'll always be here for you! Just be strong and leave! We'll be with you and if you need us you do anything to find a way to contact us!"

"B-but how? You're dead," Dash sobbed. "You'll find it in time, now we have to go you're parents' times are almost up," the alicorn whispered and vanished with my sister. "Dashie!" Dash's Mom said. "You have to leave!"

"O-okay," Dash said, crying. Dash hugged her Mom and then her Dad, not caring if she got sick or not. "I'll miss you so much and I promise you that I'll find a way back to you!"

"We love you too and be save, my little Dashie," Dash's Mom said. Dash nodded and took off. She flew for many days, until she finally crash landed on a beach and found by some local ponies. They fixed her up and then she lived with them until she was old enough to move out. Then she moved to Ponyville.

~flashback ends~

Blitz's P.O.V

Dash sat on her couch crying. "Hey it's okay," I said. "N-no it's not, I haven't found my way back to my family like my sister said I would," Dash cried, blowing her nose on a napkin, which she threw in a pile of already used napkins. I cradled her in my arms until she fell asleep. I then kissed her forehead and went upstairs to go to bed and as I did so, I thought it weird that I was attracted to my counterpart, we were basically the same ponies yet we seemed different in some way.


	3. Rainbow In The Gloom

**Chapter Three: Rainbow in The Gloom**

In the morning Dash awoke on her couch. There was a pile of napkins all on the other side of the room, all of them were used. It was very clear that Dash had been crying the night before. Her eyes were red and her cheeks had dried tears on them. Plus, to top it all off, her nose was stuffed. She remembered the night before and started to cry again. She couldn't help it, even if Thanksgiving had past she was terribly sad. The story she had told Blitz wasn't something she told anypony. Most nights she'd stay up and cry about it all night, but who wouldn't? She had to leave her family and the situation had made her more loyal than she'd been. She'd only been ten when her family died on that beach and yet the years went on and she still hadn't gotten over it. Today, she was just gonna hole herself away. Or that's what she had planned. Blitz came downstairs and heard her sniffling and sobbing again. He went over to her. "Alright up, get up," Blitz said. "Chop chop!"

"Go away," Dash muttered, pushing him away. "Fine," Blitz pouted. "If you won't get up and be happy I'll just have to go find your world's Bubble Berry and tell her."

Dash's eyes widened. "No! They can't know about this!"

"I'm walking out the door," Blitz teased as he put his hoof on the doorknob and twisted it slowly. Rainbow Dash tackled him. "No!" Dash yelled with rage. "Why can't they know Dash!?" Blitz yelled. "Because - because I don't want them to worry," Dash's voice cracked. There was a knock on the door and the two fell silent. Dash got up and opened the door to see Fluttershy. "Oh hey Fluttershy . . . Um did you hear that . . . ?" Dash asked, quietly. Fluttershy nodded. "I'm sorry if I was eaves dropping . . . I just wanted to see if you'd like to come with me and Pinkie to Sugarcube Corner," Fluttershy whispered. Dash looked left and right out of the door. "Is Pinkie here?" Dash asked swiftly. Fluttershy shook her head. Dash then pulled Fluttershy into the house. "Fluttershy this is Rainbow Blitz, Blitz Fluttershy," Dash said quickly, maybe she was trying to fill her mind with something else. Fluttershy squeaked when she saw Blitz and muttered a soft 'hi'. "You MUST be the counterpart of Butterscotch," Blitz said. "O-oh if you say so . . . ," Fluttershy mumbled. "Hey I think Dash wants to tell you something," Blitz said. "I don't have anything to say!" Dash snapped. Then Fluttershy noticed it. Dash's red eyes, dry cheeks, and stuffed nose. She'd been crying. "Dash . . . If you don't mind me asking . . . But um what's wrong . . . ?" Fluttershy asked. Dash's cheeks puffed, but then her face had a look of defeat. "I don't go to sleep every night . . . I - My parents died. Right after I met you. We went whale watching in the ocean, our boat . . . " Dash had to pause before she continued. "Our boat got caught in a storm, it was cold and dark and the next thing I knew we were on an island . . . My sister was dying, my parents weren't fairing much better. I was the only one who wasn't sick, yet I was too weak to carry them . . . M-my Mom tried to get me to leave, b-but I refused u-until my sister died . . . " Dash didn't mention the mysterious alicorn and her ghost sister showing up. " So I went on my way, I flew for days until I crash landed on the mainland of Equestria."

Dash was in tears by the time she ended her story. "I-i miss them," Dash sobbed. Fluttershy hugged her friend. "Oh Dash . . . Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Fluttershy asked softly. "I-i didn't w-want you to worry," Dash sobbed some more. Then time seemed to stop all around her. Dash pulled away from her friend. She saw a pony forming. It looked like an older version of her sister. "I miss you Dashie," her sister said. Dash's eyes were wide. "You have one key, keep going. You need four more, then you'll unlock the passageway to death, it's the only path for living ponies, I wish I could give you a hug!"

"What key? What do you mean?" Dash asked, confusedly. "I cannot explain further, this is something you must find on your own and I sense it will be coming up soon," her sister said. "I miss you Air Drift," Dash said as a tear dripped down her cheek. "I miss you too, now I must go," Air Drift said, giving her sister an imaginary hug. She vanished and time seemed to start again. "How did you get over there?" Blitz asked. "Sis . . . ," Dash muttered before she passed out.

* * *

**No regret in making this chapter like this. I think it's awesome. We also now know what Dash's sister's name is. **


End file.
